The Hunterz of Sandy Shores
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Welcome to Sandy Shores. A little place where everyone knows everyone else. People are never too busy to stop and say hello. Some people like to say that this is the place that term lazy lizards come from. Yep basically everything around here moves a little bit slower than the rest of the world. Unless of course you are part of the LS Hunterz.
1. Moonshine Run

Welcome to Sandy Shores. A little place where everyone knows everyone else. People are never too busy to stop and say hello. Some people like to say that this is the place that term lazy lizards come from. Yep basically everything around here moves a little bit slower than the rest of the world. Unless of course you part of the LS Hunterz.

'Yeah woohoo!" Ashley Philips yelled as she and Clint McCall sped down the dirt road. Ashley drifted around the bend and the pair of them start to laugh. A big cloud of dust followed behind their 1969 black Dodge Charger.

'Man Black Betty is in a good shape today!' Ashley yelled as they drifted around another bend.

'Oh come Ash. Happy hour is on in 15 minutes and we still got three moonshine crates to drop off.' Clint said looking back to make sure that the bottle were in good shape.

'Oh it's always happy hour down at Yellow Jack Inn. Don't worry bro it's all good because we are taking a shortcut.' Ashley said before veering off the road and into the long grass.

'Fuck don't break any of the bottles. Scott will kill us.' Clint yelled. Ashley just laughed as they came to the top of a hill, before flying down. Ashley turned the wheel to the left and pulled up in front of the O'Neil's farm house.

'Made it.' She said as Clint grabbed two crates from the backseat and stacked them on top of each other before stepping out.

'Hey guys.' Cami O'Neil said from the front porch. Clint dropped the crates onto a table and he and Cami kissed. They start to head inside.

'Hey, bro. Remember what happen last time?' Ashley called sticking her head out the window.

'Relax Ash. My brothers are not here.' Cami called.

'See Ash. The bro are not here, so I'm all good.' Clint said and then they disappeared inside the house. Ashley sighed and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Her dark chocolate hair was done in a high ponytail. Her dark brown eyes glowed. She was so lost in thought that she jumped when Elwood O'Neil banged the end of his gun the driver's door.

'Fucking hell!" She yelled.

'Howdy Ash.' Elwood greeted.

'Oh Elwood! I shat myself.' Ashley said while climbing out of the car. Elwood laughed at her.

'How have you been?' She asked.

'Not bad.' Ashley caught glimpses of the gun and he was carrying.

'Hey you been hunting with the bros again?'

'Shit yeah. We took those guns that you made for. Check out the damage.' He said and then held up a dead coyote. A big massive hole was where the chest used to be. As Ashley peered through the hole she seen Clint ripping of Cami's shirt off.

'Nice.' Ashley said looking up at Elwood.

'So you doing the run alone today?' Elwood asked. Ashley nodded.

'Good the last thing I need is for that Clint guy to be at it again with my sister. I heard he's very good at breaking heart. You know what I mean?'

'Yeah I know..' they were cut off by the sounds of a gunshot coming from Cami's room. Next second Clint came bolting out the window, his belt undone and his shirt in his hands.

'Ashley you fucking lying…' Elwood was cut off because Ashley grabbed his gun and using the handle she knocked him out. Ned O'Neil appeared at the window and tried to shot at Clint.

'Oh shit!' Ashley exclaimed while climbing into the Dodge.

'Go Ash Go!' Clint yelled while shoving his shirt back on. Ashley revved the Dodge to life and sped off away from the farm.

'How far did ya get?' Ashley asked as she sped around a bend.

'Just got my belt undone when Ned had to fucking walk in.' Clint said while doing his belt up. Ashley laughed and then a gunshot was heard.

'Fuck!' Clint yelled and then ducked down. Ashley looked up in the rearview mirror.

'Oh man it's fucking Ned and Luke O'Neil.' She said before drifting around another bend. A gunshot was heard and the bullet hit the trunk of the Dodge.

'My god I hope you don't break the bottles.' Clint said while looking at the moonshine bottles.

'Wanna bet on it?' Ashley asked.

'Okay if any of the bottle break, I get to hit you with the phone book. If you don't break any you get to hit me.'

'Phone book it is.' Ashley said and they fist bumped. Another gunshot was heard and hit the back of the Dodge.

'Fuck me Ned if you damage Black Betty you are paying!' Ashley yelled. The sped chase continued until the O'Neil brothers lost control of their truck and sped off the road. Ashley and Clint looked behind them and laughed. Suddenly there was a bang and they realized where the chase had led them. To a bridge that had collapsed a few months ago.

'Fuck Ash stop Black Betty!' Clint exclaimed.

'If I try to stop now we risk going into the water!' She exclaimed back giving as much gas as she could.

'Holy shit!' They both yelled as the Dodge wheels left the ground.

'Oh my god! We're going to die!' Clint yelled. The wheels hit the other side of the bridge and Ashley struggled a little to gain control.

'Haha woohoo!' She yelled when gained control. The pair of them laughed, when they heard a truck horn.

'Oh shit!' Clint yelled while Ashley spun the wheel tight and managed to dodge the truck.

'Oh my god! Look out!' Clint yelled as they head for where the heavy machinery was kept to help re-built the brigade. Ashley slammed on the brakes but it was too late. Black Betty got stuck in the middle of the two machinery. Ashley sighed and let go of the steering wheel and they looked at each other. Then Ashley looked in the backseat, not one bottle was broken.

'Oh no.' Clint said. Ashley shook the crate.

'I won the bet.' She said while trying to open the door. Clint tried and he failed as well. Sighing they both end up climbing out the window.

'I was joking about the bet.' Clint said while Ashley opened the trunk.

'Oh yeah.' She muttered while grabbing the phone book.

'Where do you want it?' She asked.

'Make it the right side of my face.' He said and then closed his eyes. Ashley slammed the book hard against his right cheek causing him to fall to the ground.

'Ow! Bitch!' He said while massaging his cheek.

'Your welcome.' She said and then opened a hatch that allowed access to the backseat. Grabbing the moonshine she lifted them out of the trunk. As soon as she turned with it, the bottom of the crate broke and all but one smashed.

'Oh fuck.' She muttered. Clint laughed and grabbed the phone book.

'What the fuck are doing?' She asked while tossing the broken crate to the ground

'Where you want it?' Clint asked. Ashley gave him a look. 'Where you want it?' He asked again.

'Let's go with the top of my head.' She said. Clint raised the book high over his head and hitted Ashley with it.

'Ow fuck!' She muttered while rubbing her head. Clint laughed and then tossed the book onto her chest knocking the wind out her.

'Oh you knocked the fucking wind out of me!' She groaned while holding onto her chest. Clint spotted the unbroken moonshine bottle and picked it up. Drinking a mouthful he pulled a face.

'Woo! That is some strong stuff.' He said. Ashley stood up and tossed the phone book back into the trunk before closing it. She snatched the moonshine out of Clint hand and drank a mouthful.

'Oh man! Scott going to kill us.' She said looking at the broken moonshine bottles. Clint scoffed and took the moonshine back and drank another mouthful.

'Come on.' Ashley said looking at her phone. 'We still go five minutes before happy hour starts.'

'What about Black Betty?' Clint asked.

'I will get Jake to tow her in.' Ashley said before walking away. Clint followed her. They walked towards where Yellow Jack Inn is while drinking the unbroken bottle of moonshine.


	2. Good Ol' Bar Fight

'I see it.' Ashley says pointing to Yellow Jack Inn.

'Last one there has to buy the first round of beer.' Clint says before running off.

'Oh you are going to eat my dust!' Ashley yelled before running after him. The both of them bolted towards Yellow Jack Inn, laughing together. It was pretty close, Ashley managed to slam her hand against the wall, just before Clint did.

'Damn it.' He said huffing and panting.

'Woohoo! I win.' Ashley says fist pumped up in the air, then she caught glimpse of a vehicle.

'Son of a bitch.' She muttered.

'What?' Clint asked.

'Holy shit.' Ashley muttered again.

'WHAT?!' Clint yelled before finally seeing what Ashley was looking at.

'Is that Derek Hoffeman's rally car?' He asked. Ashley nodded.

'What the fuck is he doing back here?' Clint asked.

'He's here for the Sandy Shores annual rally.' A new voice says. Clint and Ashley turned and seen Deputy John Shine.

'Why the fuck would that he want to do that for?' Clint asked.

'So that his five year winning streak isn't broken by Ashley here. Now where's Black Betty and the moonshine?' John asked. Clint and Ashley looked at each other.

'What did you two do?' John asked.

'Ask him.' Ashley says before stepping inside. The smell of booze and food hit Ashley nose, people laughing and talking, along with the jukebox could be heard. Ashley took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. Meanwhile some other people that had come to race at the rally on Saturday, were talking about the bar. One of them caught glimpses of one of the waitress. She had caramel skin, with jet black hair, wore tiny demine shorts and the Yellow Jack Inn shirt along with red high heels.

'Jesus mother of Mary.' He says. The girl looked at him, all of the guys that were watching her quickly looked away, except for the guy who talked.

'Look away man. Trust me look away.' Marcus another LS Hunterz member says.

'Don't worry about. I won't hurt her.' The guy says.

'Hey no-one is this bar gives a damn about you hurting her.' Tommy, another LS Hunterz member says.

'Alright, alright.' The guy says as the girl walked over. He quickly picked up a menu and pretend to be looking through it.

'Are ready to order?' The girl asks. The guy looked at her nametag, which said Diamond D.

'You better be reading my name tag friend.' Diamond says.

'Oh yeah I am. I just seen that it's double D.' The guy says. The other rally people start to laugh.

'Oh sweet mother of Jesus.' Marcus says.

'I'm going to give you one last chance. You want to order or you and your friends can keep making stupid jokes.' Diamond says placing her hands onto her hips.

'Oh you don't have to get all fussy on us babe. We're just having a good time.' The guy says. He looked at the menu. 'Let's see um… do those legs come over easy?' He asks before slapping Diamond's ass.

'Oh my god!' Tommy says he's eyes widening. Diamond laughed before kicking him in the chest sending the chair to the ground. People watched as Diamond walked over and gently placed her foot onto his neck.

'How about the special sir?' Diamond asked.

'Bill Crystal!' Derek Hoffman yelled, Diamond looked at him. 'You stop bothering that nice, pretty lady and pick on someone your size!' The whole bar busted into laughter as Derek walked over to Bill. Diamond took her foot of Bill's neck.

'Why don't you go and cool off dude?' Derek asks, Bill storming off.

'Holy hell Clint. There is he, right there.' Ashley says pointing to Derek. 'Should I buy him a beer?' Ashley asks.

'Why don't you buy him some flowers and a box of chocolate?' Clint asks.

'Bite me. Hey Janet can I get another beer?' Ashley asks. Janet handed a glass of beer to Ashley.

'Be nice.' Clint says.

'That's why you're coming. To make sure that I'm nice.' Ashley says. Clint and Ashley walked over to where Derek sat.

'Hey Derek Hoffman. Welcome back to Sandy Shores.' Ashley says handing the beer to Derek.

'See boys, I told that all waitress are part of a gang.' Derek says. The rally people start to laugh as well as Ashley, who was trying to be nice. 'I'm playing with you Ashley. Guys this is Ashley Philips and Clint McCall, Ash here is looking to break my rally record. It what 4 years in a row?'

'Yeah it sure is.' Clint says.

'All streaks must come to an end. I'm calling this one The Drive For Five.' Derek says.

'I look forward to the race.' Ashley says.

'Ash-Ash have a seat.' Derek says pointing to an empty seat. Ashley sat down in it.

'So Derek what's it like been in a circuit?' Ashley asks. Before Derek answered a young woman approached them.

'Hey Derek. Care to join me for a drink?' She asks.

'Oh you sweet little thing.' Derek says while standing up. 'I'm thirsty all of a sudden. Ash-Ash may the best person win.' Derek says before leaving.

'I'm going to get a drink.' Ashley says before leaving. Clint took the seat and Bill sat in Derek's seat.

'So uh… Clint what's the story behind that pistol over there. Because she gave me the special before.' Bill says looking at Diamond.

'Actually she's my cousin.' Clint says.

'Oh really. You hitting on that?' Bill asks, the rally people laughing.

'She my cousin.' Clint repeated.

'Clint all I'm asking is have you hit on her?' Bill asks the rally people plus Bill and Clint laughed. Now around these parts there are thing that you don't say to a LS Hunterz member about another LS Hunterz member and this is one of those things.

'I'll hit on you!' Clint shouted before tackling Bill to the ground. Other rally people picked up Clint and start to bash him.

'Hey, hey can I get in on this?' Scott, another LS Hunterz member asks walking over to the fight.

'Of course. Go for it.' Bill says. Scott nodded before elbowing one of the people in the face and punching the other one. Ashley stormed over and head-butted the other rally person, both fell to the ground. Ashley seen a helmet lying on the ground she picked it up and strapped it onto her head.

'Woohoo!' She yelled before charging into another rally person. Diamond ran over to help her gang members.

'50 bucks on the Hunterz!' Someone yelled as Diamond smashed a pool stick into a rally person. It smashed, Diamond eyed the pool balls and the fan. Picking one up she stuck it into the fan and it hit the rally person in the head. Meanwhile Ashley was on the other pool table fighting off people with a pool stick, she smashed over Bill's head knocking him out. Clint was fighting off a couple hillbillies. Ashley seen that Scott was struggling with a hillbilly, she jumped onto his back and smashed her head into his, knocking him out.

'WOOHOO!' Ashley yelled before been crashed tackled to the ground.

'Careful Ash-Ash.' Derek says. Meanwhile Diamond made an attempted to take out another person, but instead she accidently hit a watcher in his private area. Scott pinned someone up against the wall.

'Dude don't him that A.J Fort.' Ashley says.

'Really?' Scott asks.

'The Fort!' A.J yelled before punching Scott. Meanwhile Clint was been lifted into the air, as four people carried him to the bar before sending him into wall, where all the whiskey, scotch and bourbon was kept. Clint emerged with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. The four people dragged him back over and start to bash him. Scott went to save his pal. Diamond went to attack someone with another pool ball and the fan, instead she hit Ashley in the head. Lucky for Diamond Ashley was still wearing the helmet. Someone laughed at Ashley, causing Ashley to yell and then she smashed her head against the guy.

'Hey can I hit this guy?' Clint asks while holding someone by the neck.

'Kill them all!' Ashley yelled before sending the guy that she head-butted across the table. Ashley seen that a rally person had Clint in a headlock and Clint was grasping onto his neck. Suddenly a gunshot made everyone stop, well except for Ashley.

'Woohoo!' Ashley yelled narrowing missing the guy that had Clint in a headlock and she landed on the ground. Looking up she could see Sheriff Benson. Sheriff Benson has been after the Hunterz moonshine business of years, but he can't seem to find where the make the moonshine on the farm that just outside of Sandy Shores. As he walked over to where Ashley and Clint stood, everyone moved out of his way.

'You thugs are not causing trouble again?' He asks the pair of them.

'Aw hell no Benson. We're just having a good ol' bar fight.' Ashley says.

'You know I seen your rally car Black Betty get towed in. Maybe she will not be in top condition for you this weekend.' Benson says.

'Oh trust me she will be ready.' Ashley says. Diamond walked over.

'Hey its time to break up this, why don't I take you two to Jake's?' Diamond asks. Ashley glared at Benson before leaving, Diamond and Clint right behind her.


	3. Losing The Farm

**2 days later, Scott's farm…**

"Diamond?" Scott called down the hallway.

"Yeah!" Diamond yelled back.

"Where ya at?" Scott asks.

"I'm in the shower!" Diamond says.

"Ready or not here I come!" Scott says walking into the bathroom and pulling back the shower curtain, revealing Diamond. The wall behind her wall open, showing where all the moonshine is been made.

"How the batches looking today?" Scott asks.

"Not too bad, double the amount since Ash and Clint broke one of the crates." Diamond says, pressing the hot water button, the wall closing.

"I'm gonna give those two a talking. Both are gonna be banned from doing another moonshine run together." Scott says.

"Have fun with that." Diamond says as Scott walked back down the stairs and out of the house. In the paddock next to the house, Ashley, Tommy and Clint were having fun setting arrow heads on fire and blowing up jerry cans filled with gasoline.

"Having fun you guys?" Scott says walking over.

"Yeah we sure are." Tommy says as Ashley fired an arrow blowing up the jerry can.

"Give a man a fish, he eats for a day. Teach a man to fish, he eats for a lifetime. Give a man a fire, he's warm for a day. Set a man on fire, he's warm for the rest of his life." Scott says.

"Aw come on Scott, not these jokes again." Ashley says.

"A ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer. Bartender says, 'Sorry we don't serve food here.'" Scott says. Ashley, Tommy and Clint bursting into laughter.

"How do you make holy water? You boil the hell out of it." Scott says, the group bursting into laughter again.

"How many dickhead does it take to fuck up a moonshine run?" Scott asks, Ashley and Clint looking at each other.

"Damn it! We're gonna be killed!" Ashley says. Scott was about to respond when they heard police sirens.

"Sheriff Benson. Wonder what the dickhead wants this time?" Tommy asks. Sheriff Benson and Jefferson Davis Hogg, or Boss Hogg as he's know as steps out of the Sheriff's car.

"God damn it. It that fucking white suit asshole." Ashley says.

"Hello you four. Just here do a check, making sure you guys are staying out of trouble." Benson says, Ashley rolling her eyes. "Let's check out the barn." He says, the group walking over to the barn. Scott opened the red door.

"Please step in, doubt you gonna find much." Scott says. When they stepped into the barn there was a whole different story. Over in one of the stalls was moonshine still.

"Woo. Would you look at that, a moonshine still. Now that's two years behind bars." Boss Hogg says. "And some of you people already have a massive criminal record." He says.

"We are not going to jail." Ashley says.

"Well here what we offer. You hand the farm over to us and we will let this one slide." Sheriff Benson says.

"Whoa, hang on, hang on. There is no way in hell I'm giving up on my farm." Scott says.

"Well then put your hands behind your head." Boss Hogg says.

"Fine. We'll give you the farm." Scott mutters.

"Good, now clear everyone out of the house. And if we see you Hunterz around Sandy Shores, you will be arrested." Sheriff Benson says.

"Whatever." Ashley says.

Philips's caravan…

"They did what do Scott's farm?" Trevor asks when Ashley snuck into the caravan.

"Planted a fake moonshine stall and took the farm. It was that or go to jail for life." Ashley says.

"Crap Ash and they banned all you LS Hunterz from being anywhere near Sandy Shores." Trevor says.

"Yeah. They've got something to hide, question is what is it." Ashley says.

"Wonder if has anything to do with the Caril family farm. Same thing as you guys, took control. Now they have turned it into a construction site." Trevor says.

"Well it looks like I'm going to do a little bit breaking and entering later on tonight." Ashley says.


	4. No Clint No

**Later that night…**

"Nice tow truck. Who did you steal it from?" Ashley asks as she climbed into the tow truck.

"Lex let me borrow it. Figured if there is something good to steal, like a safe, it will come real handy." Clint says driving off.

"Yeah let's hope that the pigs don't find us." Ashley says. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. When they reached the Caril family farm, Ashley climbed out of the truck with a set of bolt cutters and cut the chain around the mesh the gates were open, Clint drove in parking near the office.

"Let's have a sticky beak in there." Clint says, Ashley kicking the door down. As soon as they stepped inside they found a massive grey safe.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ashley asks.

"I will get the chain." Clint says, walking outside, while Ashley opened a window that was directly opposite the safe. Clint tossed the chain to Ashley and climbed back into the driver's side, while Ashley chained the safe up.

"Give it to her Clint." Ashley says when she climbed into the truck. Clint putting into first gear and sped off. The safe smashed through the wall and landed on the ground making a massive cloud storm.

"Shall we get the fuck out of here?" Clint asks.

"Let's go." Ashley says, Clint speeding off. The pair drove along until Clint took a sharp right and the safe got stuck onto a light pole.

"God damn it. She's stuck real good." Clint says. Ashley sighed.

"I will check it out." She says while climbing out of the tow truck. Clint put the radio onto Rebel Radio while Ashley pushed onto the safe. "Hey. Give us some gas!" She yells.

"Okay!" Clint yells back, revving the engine a bit.

"Little bit more!" Ashley yells, Clint placing his foot on a little bit more. "Hey, hey. No, Clint, no!" She yells.

"Okay Ash!" Clint yells back, revving the engine a bit more.

"No, you fucking dumbass!" Ashley says.

"Okay!" Clint yelled, put his foot completely on the gas petal. The safe came out from the light pole Ashley hanging on for dear life. "Sorry Ash, but you would have done the same thing to me." He says to himself while driving along. At the back Ashley was still hanging on, grabbing onto the chain. Suddenly a car came out of nowhere, Clint slamming on the brakes, sending Ashley and the safe flying. The safe hit the roof of the car, making it spin around in a 360 angle three time, while Ashley went flying and landed in some bushes. Clint watched as Ashley limped back to the tow truck, climbed in and slammed the door shut.

"I said no, Clint, no!" Ashley says angrily.

"Oh, I thought that you said go, Clint, go." Clint says, Ashley giving him an evil eye.

"Hey you know something? Ron doesn't live too far from here. Let's go and see if he can crack this safe open." Clint says, before driving off, the safe still following them.

In the car that got hit by the safe the driver pulled out his phone calling Boss Hogg.

"Hey Hogg, it's me. Listen we have a problem, two of the LS Hunterz, Ashley and Clint got their hands on the safe." The driver says.

"Leave them to me I will deal with them." Boss Hogg says before hanging up. "Damn it." He muttered to himself.

"What is it Hogg?" Benson asks.

"Those fucking LS Hunterz got their hands on the safe. I need you to find them and bring that damn safe back before they find out what's inside it."

"I can do that." Benson says before leaving.


	5. What's In The Safe?

Ashley and Clint put the tow truck into the shed at the farm that Ron told them to come to. As they parked the truck, they could see police lights flashing.

"Oh fuck." Ashley mutters.

"There's a ice box just out here. Get into that." Ron says, Ashley and Clint running outside and climbed inside, closing the door.

"Well this is cozy." Clint says, both him and Ashley squeezed in there tightly, because of their tall heights.

"Shut up." Ashley mutters as Ron closes the shed. Sheriff Benson walking around to the shed.

"Hi Ron." Sheriff Benson says.

"Come to kick me off as well?" Ron asks.

"No, looking for two of the LS Hunterz, Ashley Philips and Clint McCall. You haven't seen them with a tow truck, towing a safe behind it?" Sheriff Benson says.

"Nope, not at all." Ron says.

"Okay, keep an eye out for them. If you see them let me know." Sheriff Benson.

"Yeah." Ron says.

"And tidy this farm up, it looks like a bunch of homeless people live here." Sheriff Benson says, turning back to his patrol car, Ron flipping the middle finger when his back was turned. As soon as Benson left, Ron walked over to the icebox and opened it, letting Ashley and Clint.

"Thanks Ron. We owe you big time." Ashley says.

"Anytime Trickster. Come let's take a look at this safe." Ron says, walking over to where they had put the massive safe, before they parked the tow truck. "Oh yeah, she's a real beauty this one." He says examing the safe.

"Can you crack it?" Clint asks.

"I'm going to do more than crack it." Ron says, before they hear an animal squeele. "Goddamn it!" Ron says, grabbing a net like gun, shooting the net, caching an armadillo.

"Armadillo, they being invading the land all of this year." Ron says.

"The hell you do with them?" Ashley asks.

"Make helmets. Armadillo helmets block even the best brain scanner." Ron says. "So I'm gonna get to work on this. Clint will you do me a favour and fetch me that armadillo?" He says, Clint sighing before walking out to the armadillo.

"Man he looked pissed off." Clint says, before the loud bang of the net gun is heard, Clint falling to the ground as the net slammed into him. Ron and Ashley bursting into laughter. "Oh ha-ha you two. Now come and take this thing off me!" Clint says, Ashley walking over and pulling the net off.

"I'm gonna give Jake a ring. See if he's got Black Betty running again. Take that armadillo to Ron and help with the safe." Ashley says, before pulling her phone out.

 **10 minutes later…**

"Got a real nice deal on this stuff, government stuff. Only expired about 6 months ago, so it should have nice pop to it." Ron says, both him and Clint walking away from the safe, Ron rolling out a fuse line.

"Yeah, Jake's got Betty running. Thinks we'll be able to race on Saturday." Ashley says.

"Yeah!" Clint says.

"But we've got hurry out to his workshop, Benson wants to impound it." Ashley says.

"Watch your ass you two." Ron says before lighting the fuse line up.

"This the fastest fuse line you got Ron?" Clint asks.

"It's a Chinese fuse." Ron says as the fuse got closer to safe. Clint covering his ear, Ashley and Ron looking like about to run. The fuse hit the end of it's line there was a small popping noise but nothing happened.

"Might be a wet fuse." Ron says.

"Should we check it?" Clint asks.

"Depends on how you like your face pretty boy." Ron says.

"I think you got the wires all backwards." Ashley says.

"It's meant to be backwards, it a Chinese fuse!" Ron says.

"No I'm saying it's backwards from what it's meant to be." Ashley says.

"Have you been to China? Have you been to China?!" Ron says.

"I've ate Chinese food once!" Ashley says.

"Oh clap, clap for you!" Ron says. While Ashley and Ron kept arguing over the fuse, Clint grabbed a moonshine jar, lighting it up, before throwing it at the safe. The safe blowing up and Ron, Ashley and Clint being thrown back a couple feet from the blast.

"Might have used a bit too much clay." Ron says as they stand up, walking over to the safe.

"The hell are these things?" Ashley says, pulling out a long tube, a code on it.

"It's a core sample." Ron says, Ashley looking at him. "For mining, drilling holes in the ground. Best way to find out more is to go to a geometry lab and getting them to look at it." He says.

"Say doesn't Carly go to a college that has a geometry lab?" Clint asks.

"Yeah she does. Let's go and get her and Johnny to help us save Sandy Shores." Ashley says.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for your help Ron." Clint says as Ashley and Clint climbed back into the tow truck.

"Anytime you two. Good luck." Ron says. Ashley started the tow truck up and the two left.


	6. Craziness In The State

**University Of Los Santos**

Carly was getting ready for another day, wondering why her dad insisted on her going to college. She was in the Geometry lab when she heard the door open, looked up and saw Clint and Ashley.

"What did you two do now?" Carly asks.

"What? Can't we visit a friend?" Clint asks, lightly tugging on Carly's shoulder length wavy hair.

"Nice try, McCall. Who did you and Ashley piss off now?" Carly says.

"We didn't piss anyone off. I swear." Ashley says.

"Then what happened? Benson showed up last night, asking if I've seen you two in Blaine County since he banned you… I don't know what he's been smoking but you can't legally ban anyone from where they live." Carly says.

"Well they showed up at Scott's farm and took it from him. Told all of us to leave or we'll get thrown behind bars. So yesterday, Dad told me that they did the same thing to Sam's boyfriend family farm, so we had a sticky beak. Found a safe and stole it, Ron cracked it open and we found these inside it." Ashley says, holding up a long round tube.

"Holy fucking shit. I didn't think I'd ever see one." Carly says, examining it closely.

"What is it?" Ashley asks. "Ron says it might be a core sample for mining." She says.

"It is a core sample, one of the original ones left from the mines outside Paleto Bay… but those were closed down decades ago." Carly says, handing the sample back to Clint.

"And when one of these mines look like these days?" Clint asks, unaware that Ashley was getting revenge, for the tow truck incident, by putting the end of Clint's jacket into the machine causing the Clint to tear the jacket off, Ashley laughing her head off. Suddenly a giant black cloud of smoke blasted out of the machine, covering Ashley and Clint.

"I should've warned ya, those machines are old." Carly says in between laughter.

"Looks like your little revenge backfired." Clint says.

"Go get cleaned up and meet me back here, okay? Gym building has some showers." Carly says.

"Can we get a look at what mines look like, we'll shower later." Ashley says.

"Yeah, library's down the hall, third room on the left. Should have some books about mines." Carly says before they leave.

Once in the library, Clint found several books that would help him and Ashley out. When Carly looked up, she saw Benson walk in and over to her, having seen Ashley and Clint.

"You wouldn't be trying to help them, right?" Benson asks.

"They're my friends. And I think it's downright despicable of you to kick them out of Blaine County… it's also illegal, especially since that moonshine was planted by Boss Hogg." Carly says, having found video proof of what happened, thanks to Lester.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now did Ashley and Clint say where they were going?" Benson says.

"That, I don't know. What I do know is that you're a corrupt piece of shit who should be thrown off the force." Carly says, smirking.

"Well looks like I'm just going to have to find them myself." Benson says before leaving.

Carly shook her head and dialed Ron's number.

"Carly?" Ron says.

"Is it wrong to want to rip Benson's head off? He just showed up here, asking me what Ashley and Clint are planning." Carly says.

"What you tell him?" Ron asks.

"That I don't know because I don't have the full information. I'd ask you but you're a crazed conspiracy theorist and you kind of scare me sometimes." Carly says before feeling Johnny's arms wrap around her waist. "I'll call you back, okay?" She says before hanging up. "Got bored without me today?" She says as Johnny kisses her on her forehead. Next minute the sounds of tire screeching caught their attention, Carly and Johnny running to the window just in time to see Black Betty speed off and Benson running after them.

Johnny and Carly ran outside, jumped into the Ruiner that Carly got for her 19th birthday and sped off after them. Carly sped up in front of Benson before hitting a red button. The next thing the four heard was Benson's car screeching to a stop as the tires blew out and Benson yelling "You scrawny some bitch!".

As Carly and Johnny drove along, they spotted Black Betty, but stopped when they saw that Ashley and Clint were being handcuffed.

Carly got out, kicked the officer down and bashed his head against the ground before Johnny got the keys and uncuffed Ashley and Clint.

"Well there goes our plan." Ashley mutters.

"And I've had it with Benson using the police against civilians. Makes me wonder who the real criminals are." Carly says, before they heard more police sirens.

"You two go. Us Hunterz have a plan and it's gonna work." Clint says.

Carly and Johnny left, heading back to the city.

"I don't remember her taking a liking to any vehicle that's not a bike." Clint says, remembering when he first saw Carly driving a navy and grey Double T Custom motorbike.

"Yeah me neither." Ashley says before once again being handcuffed by the cops.

 **Later that night in a holding cell…**

"Hey, give your shoelaces." Clint says to Ashley.

"Why bro?" Ashley asks.

"I wanna see if I can lasso the keys from the pigs." Clint says.

"You crazy bastard, plus I'm wearing my cowboy boots." Ashley says.

"I like your style." Clint says before walking to to the other side of the cell. Ashley seeing that a guard was walking past.

"Hey you! Yeah you? I wanna call my lawyer! What the hell are we in here for anyway?" Ashley says.

"Well, where should I start?" Boss Hog asks.

"Ugh! The white suit asshole is here!" Ashley says, Clint walking over.

"We know you're gonna strip mine Sandy Shores." Clint says.

"Really? Well guess where I'm gonna start drilling, right in the middle of that moonshine farm used to be." Boss Hog says.

"You've got some damn nerve, disrupting what people do for a living." Carly says, Boss looking at her as she walked into the police station.

"Yeah you do. But what I wanna know is what is mining got to do with you paying Derek Hoffman to race tomorrow." Ashley says.

"Do you like magic Ash?" Boss Hog asks.

"Oh yeah I do. My favourite trick to do is make people disappear for good." Ashley says, Boss Hog just scoffing.

"Well while you're lookin' over here." Boss Hog says holding up a cigar. "Something else is happening over here. I can't start mining straight away not without a public hearing" He says opening his right hand.

"Oh and let me guess that gonna happen when the rally is on?" Clint says.

"Bingo. So if you happen to stroll past the court around noon tomorrow you can pop in and say no." Boss Hog says, before snapping his fingers. "Oh that's right, tomorrow you two are going not wearing normal clothes, but instead an orange jumpsuit." He says.

"That's where you're wrong!" Carly says, smirking as an officer walked over and unlocked the cell door, letting Ashley and Clint out. "Thank you, Lewis." She says.

"No problem, Carly. Helps to be one of the few decent cops in this town." Lewis says, Hog glaring at her.

"Oh and before I forget-" Carly says, handing Hog a folded up stack of papers. "Restraining order barring you and Benson from Scott's farm and keeping you two 50 feet away from me, the LS Hunterz and the Lost MC." She says before she, Ashley and Clint leave.

When they left, Boss Hog pulled out his phone ringing Benson.

"Benson, we're gonna have to use the backup plan." Boss Hog says.

"Tiny one outsmarted us and used the legal system to her advantage?" Benson asks.

"Yeah. Not too many ways around a restraining order." Hog says.

"Yeah but there is always a loophole." Benson says before hanging up.


	7. The Race Never Meant To Be?

**Carly and Johnny's house…**

"Alright guys, make yourselves at home. Johnny, we're back!" Carly says as Johnny walks into the living room, the two kissing.

"Cool thanks." Ashley says.

"So what happened?" Johnny asks.

"Got a restraining order against Benson and Hog, Scott's headed back to his farm right now." Carly says. "Something tells me they'll try to find a loophole though." She says, sitting down and looking through her backpack. She had finished her work earlier and was making sure it was all in order for tomorrow.

"Second year can be more grueling than the first." Clint says.

"Oh, right, you went to college in Las Venturas. Don't know why I decided to go for a medical degree." Carly says.

"Because you'll be a great nurse." Johnny says before he and Carly kiss.

Ashley heard a knock at the door and went to open it, seeing Michael outside.

"Ashley?" Michael says, the two hugging.

"Hey, I've missed you." Ashley says.

"I missed you too. How have you been? Last time I saw you, you were about a few inches shorter." Michael says, Ashley laughing as they let go.

"Yeah well I've being all over the place, I have." Ashley says, before her phone rings. "Hold on a second." She says before answering it. "Hey Dad what's up?" She answers.

"Guess again." Boss Hog says.

"Hog? What the fuck are you doing?" Ashley demanded.

"Well, I've got some people that are quite close to you Hunterz. I've got Trevor, your sweet little sister, her boyfriend, Lexi, Malia, Bart and a few other people." Boss Hog says.

"Touch any of them and I swear to god I will eat you for breakfast!" Ashley growls.

"Well I wouldn't have to touch them if you, the Hunterz and Lost stay out of Sandy Shores and if you do, I'll kill every last one of them. Have a nice day." Boss Hog says before hanging up.

"Son of a bitch!" Carly says before finding a ladder and climbing up it, removing part of the ceiling, finding the transporter Immy installed. She put in Boss Hog's name in and hit a red button, Hog appearing in the living room and screaming in a startled manner. "You don't like being kidnapped, then don't kidnap my family and friends! Now where are they?!" She says, hiding the transporter with the ceiling panel before climbing down the ladder.

"Alright, if you want to know. Got them at the Caril family farm." Boss Hog says.

"Tie him up, Clint, there's some rope in the garage-" Carly says before Hog fell unconscious and Sam was holding a tranquilizer.

"Immy needs to teach you how to properly transport one person." Sam says as the others walk in, Carly and Sam hugging.

"Are you alright, Sam?!" Carly asks as they let go.

"Oh shit! The race, it's about to start!" Clint says.

"So what's the rest of the plan?" Carly asks.

"Leave that to us! You guys get your asses to the rally and prepare to watch me kick Derek Hoffman's ass!" Ashley says before she and Clint run out of the house and jumped into Black Betty and sped off.

When Hog woke up, he found himself naked and tied to a utility post, which Lamar and Franklin found funny as they saw him.


	8. Fire In A Hole

While Ashley and Clint sped off towards the rally, Diamond, Lex and Jake were planning on how to get the barrier out of the way.

"Alright Diamond, it's time to shake your hips." Lex says.

"Watch that mouth, Lex." Diamond says jokingly.

"Come you two! Ashley would nearly be there by now." Jake says, Diamond walking away from where the tow trucks were hiding and toward where the barrier way. All the officers eyes widening when they seen Diamond.

"Excuse me officers. My car just broke down and I could use some help." Diamond says.

"Aw you're such a sweet thing. We'll be happy to help." One of the officers says.

"Aw your so sweet." Diamond says before starting to walk off.

"Hold up!" A female officer says. "You guys are meant to stay here! What the hell are you doing?" She asks.

"Sorry love, but you're gonna to have to call a tow truck." Another officer says, Diamond scoffing before walking off.

"Damn it. We're gonna need another plan." Jake says.

"Yeah no shit." Lex says.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ashley pulled up near Boss Hog's car and Clint climbed out.

"You know what you're gonna do." Ashley says.

"Yep I sure do. Good luck Ash." Clint says before Ashley speeds off and drove past the start line and down the race track. Police cars started to chase her.

What the police didn't expect was a Jobuilt Phantom with bullbars on it. One by one, they were rammed into and crashed, Ashley looking up and seeing Carly in the driver's seat of the royal blue and silver Phantom.

"Alright, Carly!" Ashley shouts.

"Ram that barrier, Ashley!" Carly yells crazily.

"I will when I won the race. Thanks Carly." Ashley says before speeding off.

"Alright, guys! Lex, thanks for letting me drive this thing!" Carly says through the megaphone.

"It's all good." Lex says into a two-way. As Ashley sped off more police cars appeared.

"Clint need your help!" Ashley says into the two-way.

"On my way!" Clint says before he and Scott jumped into Boss Hogs car and sped off. When they found Ashley, they rammed into two of the car sending them flying off the road.

"How's the race going?" Scott asks in the two-way.

"How's look like it's going?" Ashley asks. Next minute a car slammed into the back of Boss Hog's car.

"Oh you dirty son of a bitch!" Scott yells, before opening a moonshine jar and drinking some of it.

"Hey go easy on that stuff." Clint says.

"For what I'm getting ready to do, I don't wanna remember a lot of it." Scott says before putting the lid back on. Scott lit the bottle on fire and threw it at a police car, setting on fire. Clint laughing his head off as Scott kept setting fire to moonshine bottle and threw it at the police cars.

"Fire in a hole!" Clint yells before throwing the last bottle.

"Hey Ash, bring the bacon home. It's all clear!" Scott says into the two way. Ashley speeding up and started to pass other rally cars.

Ashley left the other cars behind and crossed the finish line, winning the race.

"I want that thing test for steroids!" Derek yell.

"Wanna keep racing Derek?!" Ashley yells before speeding off, Derek as well. Boss Hog running to a police car.

"This is Boss Hog. That road better be shut down tighter than a tick's ass!" Boss Hog says in the two-way.

"Barrier is in place Boss." An officer says.


	9. The End Of A Long Battle

**Meanwhile...**

"Are they coming?" Ashley asks, while racing Derek.

"Oh yeah the Sandy Shores is coming." Clint says, leading everyone into town, driving Boss Hog car.

"Diamond we're all clear?" Ashley asks.

"Not exactly." Diamond says.

"Not exactly can be a problem." Ashley says.

"Ash I think we have shoot for the moon." Lex says.

"Do it." Ashley says. Lex starting up the tow truck, Diamond hiding in the truck. Lex speeding around the corner and coming to a halt in front of the barrier.

"What the hell are you doing Lex?" One of the officer demanded.

"Sorry officer, I heard a pretty lady needed a tow." Lex says, winking down at Diamond before he pulled a leaver up and the back of the tow truck lifted up into the air.

"Lex! What the hell are you doing?!" The officer demanded as Ashley and Derek sped down the road.

"Oh shit!" Derek yells, swerving his car to the side of the road, while Ashley sped towards the tow truck.

"Get down!" Another officer yells as Ashley flies up and over the barrier.

"Holy shit!" Another officer exclaims as Ashley hit the the other side of the road pulling up in front of the courthouse.

"Clint, I made it but I don't how anyone will." Ashley says into the two-way.

"That's okay. I have an idea!" Clint says, slamming his foot on the gas laughing like crazy.

"Well I see you on the other side!" Scott says.

"Woohoo!" Clint yells, slamming Boss Hog car through the barrier. Ashley doubling over in laughter as everyone else drove through the space that Clint cleared. Clint pulling up the car next to Black Betty.

"Give me your goddamn license!" Scott says.

"What license?" Clint asks before the two started to laugh and jump out of Boss Hog car.

"Alright people! Let's go and get our hometown back!" Ashley yells, everyone cheering and walking into the courthouse.

"I can't believe that Boss Hog and Benson want to strip mine Sandy Shores." Janet says.

"Yeah I know Janet and they're were going to do it right under noses." Cletus says.

"And we have the Hunterz to thank." Chef says.

"You guys can thank us when we get the judge to dismiss this whole idea." Ashley says before trying open a door finding it was locked. "Argh!" She growls.

"Wait a minute! Who locked that door?!" The judge asks from inside, Benson trying not to act like he knew.

"Stand back!" Trent says before charging at the door, breaking it off it's hinges. "Oh man that's gonna hurt in the morning." He says.

"Alright, you've got the whole Sandy Shores here! Let's get this show on the road!" Ashley says as everyone walked in, Benson's jaw dropping.

"Okay all those who oppose to the strip mining." The judge says, everyone except for Beason cheering. "This court hereby declare that the strip mining is dismissed." The judge says. Suddenly Boss Hog and a governor walked into the courtroom.

"Might be a bit low on the gas." Clint says tossing the keys to Boss Hog. Suddenly more police officer appeared surrounding the Hunterz members, pointing guns at them.

"Well it looks like the party's over." Ashley says.

"Damn right it is. I look forward to locking you Hunterz up, especially you two." Boss Hog says, pointing to Ashley and Clint when he said the last part.

"That bullshit! They're all heros!" Trevor yells, as the officers started to handcuff the Hunterz, everyone yelling. Carly looking at the governor.

"Excuse me governor but don't you have a statement to make?" Carly asks.

"I do?" The governor asks.

"Yes sir. You wanted to comment on how the Hunterz are heroes for saving their town." Carly says.

"Speech, speech, speech!" Everyone yells.

"Alright as you all know, I've being a great friend to the environment. And these people, they're environment heroes." The governor says, everyone cheering.

"And how you are going to pardon their crimes, because they are heroes." Trevor says.

"As the governor, I hereby pardon the LS Hunterz for all the crimes that they've committed." The governor says, the officer uncuffing the Hunterz.

"Hey governor, I thank you for pardoning me too." Carly says.

"Pardon you for what?" Boss Hog asks.

"For this." Carly says, punching Boss Hog in the nose, breaking it.

"Oh what the hell? I pardon her too." The governor says, everyone cheering.

"Nice shot, tiny!" Scott yells.

"Fucking hell!" Boss shouts, resetting his nose. "Arrest that madwoman!" He yelled, the governor cuffing him instead.

"Bye, bye Hog." Ashley says. "We'll send you a gift basket." She says.

Carly blinked a bit and shook off a slight dizzy spell, Johnny running to her.

"I'm okay, Johnny. My blood sugar's just running low again." Carly says.

"Well if it's your blood sugar it's not going to low for much longer. Bonfire at my farm tonight." Scott says.

"Bonfire sounds good." Carly says as Johnny rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah everyone come around after 7. I've got a giant pile of sticks to burn anyway." Scott says.

At the bonfire later, Diamond pulled Carly aside.

"I'm okay, Diamond. I've just been a bit off lately." Carly says.

"Maybe you should get a test done, just to be sure." Diamond asks.

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit." Carly says before leaving. When she reached the drugstore, she felt a hand tug on her shirt and looked down, seeing a small toddler. "Hey there… are you lost?" She says, crouching down and picking the little boy up, a tall brunette woman running towards them.

"Mama!" The toddler says, Carly handing him to the woman, who immediately held him close to her.

"Jackson." The woman says.

"Does he like to keep you on your toes sometimes?" Carly asks.

"Yeah he does." The woman says. "Midnight." She says.

"Carly… hey-" Carly says, looking at Jackson. "Be careful, okay buddy? I know these aisles seem like fun to run around but..." She says.

"She's right, Jackson. Be careful." Midnight says, Jackson seeing Carly grabbing a test.

"Nice meeting ya two. I've gotta get back on home." Carly says before leaving.

When Carly reached Scott's farm, Scott saw the bag in her hand as she walked into the bathroom.

"Hey buddy. What's on your mind?" Paul says, making Scott jump.

"Fucking hell! Don't scare me like that again!" Scott says.

"Sorry, mate. You just zoned out after seeing Carly." Paul says.

"Sorry man I just saw a pregnancy test in the bag she was carrying." Scott says, as Diamond, Trent, Rex and Lex walked in.

"Hey you two. You seen Ashley? We wanted to get up on stage and sing a song." Trent says.

"Nope speaking of that. I haven't seen Clint or Black Betty around either." Scott says.

"Well they must be taking their friendship to the next level." Paul says.

"Oh my god! I'm never going within a mile of that car again." Scott says.

At the same time, Carly paced back and forth nervously, waiting for the alarm to go off before hearing a knock at the door.

"Tiny?" Trent says.

"Not now, buddy." Carly says, multiple thoughts running through her mind. The alarm went off and Carly picked the test up, seeing _Positive 3-4 weeks_ in the display screen. "Trent, can you go find Johnny?" She asks.

"Yeah sure tiny." Trent says before leaving, Diamond walking over to the bathroom door and knocking on it. Carly opened it, showing the test to Diamond, who pulled her into a hug to try to calm her down.

"I thought it'd be another few years before Johnny and I start a family… this was unexpected, Diamond." Carly says.

"Sometimes in life you tend to get surprises." Diamond says.

"That is true." Carly says as they let go, Johnny walking in and the two hugging.

"I'll let you two talk." Diamond says before walking out the bathroom, closing the door.

"So… you ready for a child, John?" Carly asks nervously, Johnny leaning in and kissing her.

Meanwhile out in a field Ashley and Clint were in backseat of Black Betty when they heard a banging noise and seen a figure in the back window. Clint clearing a bit of the fog away seeing...

"Cami O'Neil." Clint says.

"You forgot to make your delivery this week Clint McCall." Cami says, cocking the shotgun that she was holding,

"Fuck! Go Ash go!" Clint says.

"Clint you man-whore!" Ashley yells jumping into the driver seat, starting the car up and speeding off. Cami chasing them while trying to shoot the car.


End file.
